Morning Baby
by EXO Love EXO
Summary: 'Uh, kau menggemaskan Baby' 'Selalu begini jika aku bedekatan denganmu Baby' "Pokoknya aku tampan dan manly!" "Sebentar saja Baby Baek.. ini menyenangkan,,ahhh"


**Title : Morning Baby**

**Cast : - Park Chanyeol **

** \- Byun Baekhyun**

**Author : YKYLM**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage life, MPREG  
**

**Rating : T (AMAN, maybe)**

**Warning : YAOI,OOC sangat, BL, Boy x Boy, banyak typo bertebaran**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek milik ChanBaek Shipper #yeeeeyyy**

**Summary : **'Uh, kau menggemaskan Baby!' 'Selalu begini jika aku bedekatan denganmu Baby!' "Pokoknya aku tampan dan manly!" "Sebentar saja Baby Baek.. ini menyenangkan,,ahhh"_

**Yeah ~**

**Okay!**

**Sexy ~ chuuu**

**-oo00oo-**

CEKLEK!

Pintu kamar itupun terbuka dan terpampanglah namja manis dengan style khas bangun tidur. Dengan mata yang setengah menutup, rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan tapi tidak mengurangi kadar kemanisan namja tersebut. Dia berjalan ,melewati ruang tv sambil menguap.

"hmmm haus ~ " Kata namja manis itu sambil memegang lehernya.

Namja manis itupun berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air di dispenser dan jangan lupakan mata ngantuknya itu. Uh!

Terlihat namja tinggi bak tiang listrik yang sedang membelakangi namja manis itu. 'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan ? ' Batin namja manis itu. Diapun pun berjalan ke arah namja tersebut. Dan setelah berada dibelakangnya diapun menarik bagian belakang namja tersebut dengan lembut.

" Yeollie sedang apa~?" namja itupun berbalik dan tersenyum lima jari saat namja manisnya memanggilnya.

"owhh Baekkie kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap sayang pipi lembut Baekhyun.

"emm ~" Baekkie hanya menggumam. "emm … Yeoll kau belum jawab pertanyaanku ~"

"Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan yang mana Baekkie? " sambil manalpilkan raut wajah bingungnya.

"uhhh Yeollie… baru saja aku bertanya padamu, tapi kau sudah lupa!" Baekhyunpun mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat namja didepannya susah meneguk air liurnya. 'Ahh Baek jangan berlaku seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga.' Inner chanyeol.

"Huuff kau menyebalkan , haaa … baiklah, aku ulangi , kau-sedang-apa ?".

"Aku sedang minum.." sambil menunjukkan mug warna putih bergambar Rillakuma yang dia pegang di tangan kirinya dan tak lupa senyum tampan yang selalu dia tunjukkan.

Baekhyun pun mangangguk imut tanda mengerti. Chanyeol meneruskan aktivitas minumnya yang tertunda tadi dan keheninganpun muncul. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ..

" AKHH Yeol! " Pekik Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan dahinya.

BRUSSHHH

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik dan itu membuat Chanyeol menyemburkan airnya karena kaget. Chanyeol segera membalikkan ke arah Baekhyun karena kahawatir terhadap namja manisnya.

"Baekkie gwenchanyo ?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatirnya dan terlihat raut khawatir di wajah tampan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun yang memekik tiba-tiba. Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyunpun mendongak dan ..

BLUSSHH

Baekhyunpun merona karena wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Waktu terasa berhenti disekitar mereka. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat di manik coklat berkilau seakan terkunci pada manik berkilau tersebut. 'Indah..' Inner Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah manis Baekhyun dengan kedua maniknya betapa mulus tidak ada cacat sedikitpun , hidung bangir yang mungil , bibir mungil semerah cherry yang terasa manis dan pipi chubby yang terasa lembut jika dipegang. 'Haaa… how a cute little boy '. Chanyeol memekik dalam hati.

'Yeolllie .. dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini terlihat …. emmm tampan, apalagi bibir sexynya. Bagaimana bibir itu mencium lembut bibirnya dan menjelajahi seluruh tub… Ahhh Baekkie apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa bisa kau berpikiran mesum sepagi ini. Ini pasti gara Kyungsoo yang selalu bercerita kemesuman Jong In '.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun blushing parah sampai ke telinga dan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

'Uh, jantung pabbo'

Chanyeol yang melihat itu rasanya ingin memakannya saat ini juga betapa imut dan menggemaskannya Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun tersadar akan lamunannya begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jari telunjukknya ke bibirnya

"Emm Yeoll… aku mau_ ~"

CHU~

Belum selesai Baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya Chanyeol langsung mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibir dengan lembut. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget karena ciuman tiba-tiba tersebut dan jangan lupakan jantungnya uang semakin berdebar-debar.

Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir cherry Baekhyun. Tapi sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut. Bibir Baekhyun terbuka sedikit. Chanyeol mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian secara lembut, menikmati betapa manis dan lembutnya bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap dalam manik coklat Baekhyun saat berciuman, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditatap begitu dia bertambah blushing sehingga mencetak semburat pink di wajah manisnya.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan ditatap seperti itupun langsung menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan menutup matanya juga.

"Emmm hhanggg eemm~~~". Baekhyun mengerang dalam ciumannya sambil meremas pelan lengan kekar Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun, karena tidak mau membuat namja manisnya kekurangan oksigen.

"Haah … haah ..haa…". Baekhyunpun mengambil napas setelah ciuman panjang tadi.

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang ramping Baekhyun erat sehingga tubuhnya dan tubuh mungil Baekhyun menempel tanpa celah. Mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian -CHU- mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun yang terlarut dalam ciuman lembut Chanyeol, akhirnya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman mereka. Chanyeol mengulum bibir atas Baekhyun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman tersebut, yang ada hanya ciuman lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Emmm~~ Chan… emmm". Baekhyun meremas kerah baju tidur Chanyeol karena kaehabisan oksigen. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan dengan tidak rela. Menyatukan kening mereka dan mengambil napas. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun yang mengambil napas hanya terkekeh geli dan menangkup pipi chubby dan menatap bibir cherry Baekhyun kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Auww!" Chanyeol menjerit geli, karena perut sexynya dicubit mesra oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menciumku ?!" Baekhyun berteriak. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat semburat pink di pipi mulus Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut kemudian mencubitnya gemas.

"aww appo … aakkk Yeollie aww~~".

Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Baekhyun dan menghasilkan warna merah yang kontras dengan pipi putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap bekas cubitan Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya mengacak-ngacak rambut lembut Baekhyun.

'Uh, kau menggemaskan Baby!'

"Bukankah kau yang meminta cium?" - Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung memiringkan kepala sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

'Baekhyun… kau mulai lagi, kau terlalu menggemaskan'-Chanyeol

"Onje? Aku tidak merasa memintanya darimu"-Baekhyun. Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Owh.. Benarkah? Bukankah kau tadi mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjukkmu ke bibirmu? Itu berarti kau… ingin aku cium? Ah tadi kenapa kau memekik.? Kau membuatku kaget". Tukas Chanyeol.

Baekhyunpun sweatdrop.

"Heol… astaga , Yeollie, itu gara-gara kau… aku belum selesai bicara dan kau seenaknya saja langsung menciumku tanpa minta ijin dulu padaku. Kau tahu tadi aku -mau-minum- aku jadi lupa tujuanku ke dapur". Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik hidung Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Astaga , Yeollie … kenapa kau imut sekali? Emm, kau tidak boleh lebih imut daripada '-Inner Baekhyun

"Baby .. aku kan suamimu jadi, aku tidak perlu meminta ijin untuk menciummu."-Chanyeol

Ya , mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang menikah dua hari yang lalu. Dan mereka kini tinggal di apartment hadiah pemberian orang tua Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah pewaris dari Park Corporation yang bergerak di bidang otomotif terkenal di . Tapi Chanyeol tidak langsung menjadi CEO di perusahaan ayahnya melainkan memulainya dari bawah. Karena Chanyeol ingin merasakan bagaimana kerja keras yang dirasakan oleh . Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia adalah seorang designer memiliki merk baju terkenal di Korea dan .

Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Menatap Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar Park mesum Chanyeol!"

"Aku hanya mesum denganmu chagiyaaaa. Hey.. Bukankah kau mau minum ? Ini…" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan ke Baekhyun.

"Haaaa,,, aku lupa ini semua gara-gara kau!". Sambil mengambil mug berisi air putih kemudian membelakangi Chanyeol dan meminumnya.

Hening…

DEG DEG DEG !

Chanyeol memegang dada sebelah kiri sambil memejamkan mata merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kenjang seakan mau melompat dari tempatnya.

'Selalu begini jika aku bedekatan denganmu Baby!'

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang minum. Betapa betapa beruntungnya memiliki seorang isteri(?) semanis Baekhyun.

GREPP

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Yeollie… lepas aku mau mandi ~"-Baekhyun

"Tidak mau! Hey, kau cantik Baby!" Sambil menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi mulusnya.

BLUSHH

"YA! AKU NAMJA , AKU TAMPAN DAN MANLY! "

"Who ?! Tampan? manly?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan lebih manly darimu!"-Baekhyun

"HAhahaha! Mana ada manly tapi mempunyai tubuh mungil dan cantik seperti ini, bahkan kau sering merajuk minta es krim!"

"Pokoknya aku tampan dan manly!"-Baekhyun

"Ya ya ya , kau tampan dan manly_ tapi tidak lebih tampan dan manly dariku! Haahaha ,,"-Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang mendengar itupun langsung facepalm. Astaga percaya diri sekali suamiku ini. Tapi memang benar sih. Pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Yeoll, ayo lepas, aku mau mandi ~"

" mau mandi bersama eoh?!" Tanya Chanyeol jail.

"Tidak tidak tidak mau! Itu pasti hanya modus! Dan kau akan menyerangku di kamar mandi! Yeollie itu sangat sakit, kalau kau ingin tau!. Ini saja masih terasa nyeri! Kecuali kau mau merasakannya! Kau yang di bawah kau jadi ukeku!"

"Who! Enak saja kau ukeku. Kau yang mendesah dibawahku Baby! Sampai kapanpun aku tetap menjadi seme. SEME!"

"Baik baik ~ Huuuff kenapa jadi membahas itu! Ya! Yeollie! Lepasss~~"

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol malah lebih mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Sebentar saja Baby Baek.. ini menyenangkan,,ahhh". Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol ! Kalau kau tidak melepasnya, jangan harap kau akan dapat 'jatahku' malam ini !"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun langsung cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baik baik … Ya..! Baby.. ancamanmu sungguh keterlaluan untuk 'adikku'. Kau tega pada'nya'. Padahal kau selalu saja ketagihan dengan'nya' . Kau bahkan mendesah ingin meminta lebih ' Ahh~Yeollie fassterrr ~ ahh ' kau tidak bisa mengelaknya Baby Baek!".

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya saat yang mendengar Chanyeol menirukan gaya desahannya yang dibuat-buat. Dan sukses membuat Baekhyun blushing parah.

"Ekhem ekmm …i-tu ..ituu_ akkk sudahlah aku mau mandi! "-Baekhyun

Baekhyunpun berjalan dengan cepat kea rah kamar dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh.

"Hey.. hey Baby Baek mau kemana aku belum selesai. Hey cantik ..Baby! Baby Baek ~ Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya. "Baby Baek ~ hey cantik kau dengar tidak ? Ba_"

BLAMM

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh dari luar.

"Ya! Baby Baek! Kau tidak mau mendengarku ! Baby ! 'fassteerrr… deeperrr …owhhh' ".

"YA ! PARK CHANYEOL GEUMANHAE!". Teriak Baekhyun dari kamar.

"HAAHAWho?! Kau mau nanti malam?!" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL JANGAN DITERUSKAN ! KAU MENYEBALKAN". - Baekhyun

"HAAHAAA Aku juga mencintaimu Baby! SARANGHAE PARK BAEKHYUN !". – Chanyeol

|Di dalam kamar|

"Nado Saranghae … Park Chanyeol ~". Baekhyun mengucapkannya pelan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah pintu.

-Part One-

-oo00oo-

**FIN**


End file.
